Emily Post Didn't Prepare Us for This
by Twisted Mind of a Spy
Summary: Two years before Cylons destroy the 12 colonies, Bill finds himself negotiating his way through a new relationship with Nathalia Adar, the youngest daughter of sitting president Richard Adar. They've struck up an unlikely friendship and could be something more to each other. But before they have a chance to find out, tragedy strikes.
1. Funeral Protocol

William Adama stared fixedly at his son's coffin, one hand holding Kara Thrace's tightly while his other arm stood straight down at his side. The seconds seemed to pass like years as the ceremony for the burial of his youngest son proceeded on. Bill could hear the sobs of his ex-wife vaguely as he continued to stare at the smooth wooden box that held his son. He couldn't bring himself to look at her now because the pain would be too much. This wasn't supposed to have happened and yet it did. Zak was gone not from war but from an unfortunate accident and now here he was holding the hand of his son's fiancée. To her credit, Kara was also managing to keep herself together just like Bill was, by not looking much at anyone.

When he did look away from the coffin ever so briefly to stare at the grass, Bill saw the tip of a woman's black stiletto heel out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and found her standing there. She wore a black A-line dress, the black stilettos, tiny pearl studs in her ears and a small round black velvet fascinator with a large black ribbon on the top and a black netted veil covering her face. Her long brown hair was pulled softly back for the fascinator but her light green eyes were watching him.

The young woman didn't move once spotted. She just stood there quietly with her two man security team in suits standing loosely off to either side of her. Bill knew at once that she was probably here in an official capacity. She would be given that his son had died during a training exercise and was the son of a career military officer. Not to mention that her parents and Carol Anne had many of the same acquaintances because their families ran in the same circles. This meant that there was a double obligation to attend today's service. But as Bill took her in, he realized that she wasn't here for obligation's sake. Nathalia Adar stood off to the side so as not to attract attention because she came for him.

_Two weeks earlier_

_Bill straightened the black bow tie he was wearing looking momentarily uncomfortable. The expression went as quickly as it came though. Never let them see you sweat or so went the saying. This was not Bill Adama's crowd. He fleetingly wished that he had gone out with Saul and Ellen like they had asked the day before. However for once, Carol Anne hadn't insisted that he attend one of these political events. Bill was actually invited and was currently scanning the room for the person who insisted that he attend tonight's event. After a moment, Bill spotted her through a set of glass and gold inlaid French doors standing out on the terrace. He crossed to the doors and opened one, stepping out into the cool night air._

"_Hiding out already?" Bill asked closing the door behind him._

_Nathalia Adar turned to face him, "Just taking a breather," She replied._

_Bill crossed over to her taking in how pretty she looked in the violet strapless gown she wore with the large bustle bow on the back, "Let me guess, you're trying to fend off all of the men vying for your attention tonight?"_

"_No," Nathalia said reaching up to fix his tie when he got to her. "My mother. To her, two months without seeing anyone is much too long for someone like me."_

"_She's trying to set you up and you want nothing to do with it."_

"_Exactly," She replied reaching up to push a non-existent stray hair out of her face. The elegant twist her hair remained unspoiled thanks to lots of hair spray._

"_Is it really that bad? Bill asked looking into her eyes. "You could have your pick of any man in there and they would be lucky to have you."_

"_True," She replied reaching back for a flute of champagne she had taken on the way out here and took a sip. "But I want someone who isn't afraid of a little adventure or excitement. In my experience, the men my mother finds suitable want nothing to do with that."_

_Bill smiled at little at her answer. He liked Nathalia Adar from the moment they'd met. He had been chosen to give her a tour of the military base just outside of Caprica City a few months back. She was a media darling and a significant force in her father's political career with a bit of a wild streak. At the time Bill hadn't been sure what to expect. But now Bill knew that Nathalia was incredibly giving of herself, her time, and all she really wanted was to find her own life beyond the political spotlight._

"_So am I here to be your beard for the evening?" He asked as she set the flute down again._

_The corners of her mouth twitched upward, "You would like that wouldn't you?"_

"_Maybe," Bill replied nonchalantly._

_Nathalia took a step closer to him, leaned up, and kissed Bill softly on the lips leaving just a hint of the light pink lipstick she wore behind, "You're here because I like you Commander, " she replied quietly._

_Bill fought the natural urge to kiss Nathalia again, "Nathalia… we shouldn't be doing this."_

"_Why?" She asked. Neither of them had moved yet._

_He wanted to say that it was because she was too young. Nathalia was Zak's age after all. But he didn't because despite their age difference, Bill knew that wasn't why he felt like this wasn't right._

"_Because I'm not the man you want," He said after a moment._

_The answer hit its mark because Nathalia did step back from Bill. Then she looked at his hands and the wedding band he still wore. "How many more years will you wear that ring before you decide to be happy?"_

_Of all the reasons Bill could have come up with not to get involved with Nathalia Adar, the fact that he still wore his wedding ring wasn't one of them. But Nathalia was right. Though she had asked about the wedding ring, her point had been about all of the seemingly big reasons that he shouldn't be involved with her. Most were silly and the ones that weren't could be sorted out. In that instance Bill stepped forward and kissed Nathalia the way she deserved to be kissed._

The present

"Ms. Adar," Bill called as Nathalia walked back to her waiting car.

Nathalia turned back to find Bill waiting for her. Everyone else had dispersed with the family of Zak Adama being the last to go. But even they were heading back to waiting cars after Nathalia had spoken to Zak's parents, brother, and fiancée after the service.

"Thank you for coming," Bill said meeting her a few feet from the car.

"You're welcome," She replied looking at him, "When did you get back?" Nathalia asked referring to the mission Bill had been assigned right after the gala.

"Three days ago," Bill replied quietly.

"I don't want to intrude. But I thought if someone was going to be here from my family, it should be me."

"I appreciate that," he said softening. "More than you know."

"I know that your family is waiting for you. But if you need anything, you know where to find me."

Bill nodded, "I do and I just might take you up on that offer," He replied thinking of what happened with Lee earlier that day.

"Oh?" Nathalia asked sounding a bit surprised.

"It's been a very long few days," He said.

"I can only imagine," Nathalia said and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'll be here when you're ready," she said loud enough for only him to hear and then walked back to her waiting car.

This was a difficult situation. Nathalia knew that she liked Bill. He was interesting and smart. He also had the benefit of being familiar with politics due to his job not to mention that she thought he might be up for a few adventures. But this was another thing altogether. There was nothing in the proverbial guide to high-profile relationship etiquette that outlined the proper procedure for dealing with a major family death. She didn't know Bill very well as far as his family was concerned because their previous encounters had been more about getting to know each other's likes and dislikes. For all Nathalia knew, their relationship as it stood could end today. But she hoped not.


	2. Someone in My Corner

Bill sat heavily down on the concrete stairs leading into the Officers Club on base where the party for Zak was being held. Inside his son's flight school classmates, officers, family, and many more had shown up to celebrate his life. For that Bill was grateful. This was a dark day for the family but at least they could all take a little comfort in how beloved Zak had been amongst colleagues, family, and friends. He had listened to quite a few stories from others about his son. It didn't make up for the things Lee had said to him earlier before the funeral had started. Or having to deal with Carol Anne, her grief was so present. He hated seeing her that way. But he made it through everything and all without a drink. Bill had resolved not to drink through any of this. He knew he had been an absent father at best and the least he could do was to be present and aware for this even if he didn't want to be.

"About ready for a drink?" Saul asked coming out and sitting beside him. In an effort to help Bill though this, he had also been sober for the occasion.

"Just about," He replied looking at his friend. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What did you think of Nathalia Adar?" After the ceremony, Nathalia had spoken to each member of his family personally making everyone there aware that she had shown up.

"She's a pretty little thing and I thought she was a class act the way she talked to everyone. It's hard to believe that she parties as hard as all those media reports say she does when she can pull that off."

"I kissed her." Bill said suddenly.

"You what?" Saul asked clearly shocked. He knew that Bill wasn't a monk because they had gone and done many things over the years in the name of a good time. Bill had slept with other women since Carol Anne. But he didn't really talk about any of them with Saul. Given that the woman in question was one of the most followed people in the colonies, it was an interesting choice.

"We kissed at that gala I was invited to a few weeks back."

"Well frak me!" He exclaimed in wonderment. "What else haven't you told me?"

"There hasn't been that much to tell. We've exchanged a couple of letters since you and I left. But that's it."

"You want to go see her don't you? That's why you asked me about her."

"Yeah, I do," Bill admitted. "But I don't feel like I should."

"Why? Because we're here?" Saul asked. "You've been through hell the last few days. If spending time with a pretty girl will make that the slightest bit easier then go for it. I'm not going to stop you."

"You're not?" Bill asked a bit surprised. "I thought you might tell me to avoid her."

"If you like her, I won't tell you not to see her. I'm no expert in love."

"Thanks Saul," Bill said. "Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Have a drink for me tonight."

Saul grinned, "I'll have two."

Taking Saul's advice, Bill called Nathalia and less than two hours later he found himself being escorted by security up to the penthouse suite at The Residences at Caprica Bay, just a few blocks from the presidential residence. When the elevator arrived, Nathalia was standing in the foyer dressed in a pair of dark blue torn jeans, a purple ruffled halter-top, and black sneakers. Her long brown hair fell loose around her shoulders now

"Hi," She said as Bill stepped off the elevator.

"Hello Nathalia," He replied with a small smile.

Nathalia led him through a pair of solid and tall oak doors straight into the living room and closed them.

"Anything we say or do in this space is totally private," She said turning to him.

"Ok. Is there any reason why I should doubt that?"

Nathalia shrugged, "Not really. I say that to everyone because my friends think I'm watched all the time given who I am."

"You're not?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"No," She said with a smile, "I'm not."

Bill stepped forward in that moment and took her into his arms, his hands resting lightly on her hips, "That means I can do this," He said and leaned in to kiss her gently but firmly on the lips.

Nathalia seemed to relax almost instantly into the kiss. Her arms went up and wrapped loosely around his neck. All thought seem to melt away for them both in that moment, every bit of energy they had focused on the kiss. Before the events of this week unfolded in the horrible way they had, Bill had been waiting for the opportunity to kiss Nathalia Adar again in a more private setting. They had been interrupted by duty not too long after their kiss on the terrace. They spent the rest of the evening together and had enjoyed each other's company but this was the first time they had been truly alone since then.

When Bill pulled away from her, Nathalia was silent for a moment. She was fully aware of the flush in her cheeks. "How long have you been waiting to do that?" She asked quietly.

"Since the night we were interrupted on the terrace."

It took a moment for Nathalia to regain her composure. Normally she was the one in control and calm. But something about that kiss had gotten her in a way that she hadn't expected. Perhaps she had underestimated how much she liked Bill. And maybe remembering what they could have done on that terrace also had a little something to do with it.

Nathalia looked at him with a smirk gracing her lips, "So that means I can do this," She replied deftly undoing the fastenings of his dress gray jacket never taking her eyes off him all the while.

Bill ran a thumb over Nathalia's lip when she had finished. It was slightly swollen from their kiss, "You're sure?"

"Yes," Nathalia answered simply and with that, she took him by the hand and guided him to the master bedroom.


	3. Certainty

As Nathalia and Bill left the living room, he glimpsed the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked Caprica Bay on the left. Then they passed a chef's kitchen on their immediate left. From what Bill could see, it was done in a beautiful white marble with smooth dark wood hiding the refrigerator and other items that would have stuck out in the design with another beautiful view of the bay. The dining room was directly across from the kitchen and displayed a beautiful antique long wooden table with matching chairs and a fantastic view of the city. A library and family room combination greeted him next with another water view and a bedroom on the right across from it looking at the city. Behind that bedroom sat a slightly larger one whose door was closed. But to the left a set of double white doors opened to Nathalia's master bedroom. The first thing Bill noticed was the floor to ceiling windows as they walked in. Nathalia's bed was backed up against a wall leading to what he supposed was a bathroom or closet. But it looked out toward Caprica Bay on one side and then a city view off the end of the bed.

"This is impressive," Bill said as he focused his attention on Nathalia once more.

"Yes it is," Nathalia agreed letting his hand go. "Would you like to admire the views while I change?"

"What you're wearing is just fine," He pointed out running a finger across the hem of her shirt.

"True," Nathalia smiled mischievously. "But a little birdie told me that you rip things when you're ready to have what you want."

Bill's cock hardened when she mentioned ripping things. It didn't happen all the time. But with the right woman or long periods without sex, he tended to get impatient and had on occasion ripped a pair of panties or two. He cleared his throat, "And what birdie would that be?" He asked wondering how she could know that and from whom.

"Oh I know an entire network of birdies. But we can get into that later. For now, all you need to know is that I like a man who can get straight to the point like that," She smirked.

"Is that so?" He asked feeling the crotch of his pants grow tighter, "What else do I need to know about you?"

"That is for you to find out. Enjoy the view," She said and crossed the room, going to an open door that must have been her dressing room and closet.

As soon as Nathalia had gone, Bill set to work shedding his uniform jacket followed by his shoes, socks, tank top, and finally his pants. Relief coursed through him as his erection was freed from the confined space. When his clothes were arranged neatly on the light blue upholstered bench at the end of the bed, Bill rose and went over to look out over the city clad in his boxers.

It was beautiful up here. The bay and the city both seemed to go on forever from this view. He wasn't surprised that this room out of all the others he passed seemed the most lived in. Glancing around, Bill saw books on one of the nightstands and an array of beauty tools and products on the vanity across from the bed with a few photos dotted on it. If he went into the bathroom or the closet, he'd find still more signs of life. As he stood there, he realized that this private space was one that few were granted access to.

Nathalia came out a moment later just as the sun sunk below the horizon. Bill turned when he saw her reflection in the windows. She wore a simple yet lovely sheer nude colored gown with nude and black floral trimmed along the hemline and edges of the gown. Bill could see the matching undies just visible underneath. The gown was fastened closed by a black band between her breasts.

"You look beautiful Nathalia," He said.

Nathalia crossed to where Bill stood and she kissed him softly, "Thank you."

Bill kissed her back and then moved his lips down to her neck, slowly kissing his way down to her collarbone. As his lips moved, his right hand reached into the soft material and traced a line down from her stomach to the underwear. Without preamble he slipped his hand down the front. Nathalia whimpered in response.

"How long have you been waiting for this?" He asked hoarsely.

"Since the terrace," Nathalia replied with amusement in her tone. She captured his lips with her own once again and pushed Bill gently in the direction of the bed.

Just as they got to the side of the bed, Bill spun Nathalia around so that the back of her legs hit the bed first and broke the kiss. He was slightly breathless and so was she. Once seated Bill reached down and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of the floral confection between them. Nathalia lifted her hips and then her legs to allow them to pass down her legs as Bill pulled the garment toward him. One removed, he tossed it on the bench with his clothes.

He reached forward and unfastened the black band holding the gown together, fingers brushing the edge of each breast as he did so. Carefully, he pushed each side of the material off of each breast and then each shoulder. Nathalia sat up a little more as Bill eased the gown off of her and down her arm. Once off, she lifted her hips again so that he could take it away and it soon joined the rest of the clothes on the bench.

Bill leaned forward again and cupped Nathalia's left breast in his hand. She sighed contently and shifted into a ready position Then sensation sent little waves of pleasure down Bill's spine and got his attention. Instinctively, Nathalia lifted her hips and Bill followed the movement. Both hands went to her hips and he gently thrusted into her for the first time and stopped.

"Hi," Nathalia whispered pulling away from the kiss for a moment. He fit perfectly. For once Nathalia felt no pain or any awkwardness...just something right. With every other man she'd decided to sleep with, not that there were that many, the first time was always marked by some kind of issue. He went too fast, she wasn't ready, the position they were in didn't work and so on. But not this time.

"Hi," Bill replied smiling down at her a little and began to move in and out of her slowly.

Nathalia moaned softly in response and grabbed his arms, tugging on them impatiently. But Bill resisted her. He was trying to maintain control of himself for as long as he could and make sure Nathalia got her own pleasure out of this. That wasn't going to happen if he got into the position that she wanted him in.

"Come here," She said looking into his eyes. They had darkened with lust.

"Nathalia..." He said continuing his slow controlled pace.

"Bill, you're not going to hurt me by coming closer or going a little faster."

He bent down close to her ear and nipped it, "You're going to make me lose it," He whispered.

"That's exactly what I want," Nathalia whispered back and pulled on his arms again.

They stayed clinging to each other until Bill was completely spent. When he was finished, he broke their kisses and looked down at her. For the first time he saw love in her eyes. She loved him. It wasn't something that she was more than likely aware of. Like Bill, Nathalia worked hard to keep her feelings to herself. In this moment, the facade that she put up for everyone around her was gone. It would take time before either of them would be able to verbalize it. But tonight Bill Adama took comfort in the fact that it was there.


	4. The Simple Things in Life

Chapter 5: The Simple Things in Life

The thick gold band glinted in the early morning light pouring into Bill's office as he held his wedding ring between thumb and forefinger for inspection. It had been almost a week since Zak's funeral and the day he left the ring here. Bill had come in just before the celebration of Zak's life and put this piece of jewelry in his top left desk drawer. He couldn't pinpoint an exact reason at the time. But after spending the week at Nathalia's it made sense. They hadn't planned it that way. In some strange way however, Bill had taken the worst day of his life and began to take steps to move on with his love life. Staying with Nathalia seemed like the most natural course of action. He had never been much attached to his apartment here at home so not being there didn't bother him. And although he hadn't admitted it out loud, he appreciated having someone to come home to. Having that support after being self reliant for so long was a relief particularly because Nathalia needed him too in her own way.

Her public life converged on them forcefully in the early morning hours of his third day at her apartment. A series of phone calls prompted Nathalia to resume her duties in her father's administration much as she didn't want to. It was for the best considering how many things Bill needed to take care of himself. But he saw that agreeing to her offer to stay made returning to work a little easier and that was an unexpected pleasure for Bill.

Now though he found himself at a crossroads. So much had happened in the past few weeks and yet there was still one more decision he had to make. Could he commit to Nathalia? The choice seemed like an obvious one given that he seemed to be leaning in that direction. But so far he had remained out of the spotlight. Save for a few functions where Bill could use official duty as his reason for attending, he had never had a public date with Nathalia. Every move she made was documented. Going public would mean the same for him. Having made a career out of being a public servant, the idea didn't bother him. Everything that came with being Nathalia's boyfriend however was another story. Boyfriend. Even saying the word in his head it seemed ridiculous. It had been many years since he had even remotely considered himself someone's boyfriend. Bill made a mental note to change that when the time seemed right. A soft knock on the door interrupted his train of thought.

"Come in," he called while slipping his wedding band back on.

Kara Thrace opened the door, "Hello sir," she said sounding a bit subdued.

Bill looked up, "Hello Kara."

"I heard you were here," she said stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

"I was just checking up on a few things," Bill replied. He wasn't naive enough to think he was ready to return to duty yet. But it wasn't in his nature to sit around and finding a few things to do on the base unofficially seemed like a good use of his time. "What can I do for you?" He asked looking at his would be daughter.

"I'm here to clean out Zak's locker. Lee-he was supposed to help me. But he conveniently got assigned a mission. I've been steeling myself for this and for some reason I can't bring myself to to go in the locker room. Will you come with me?"

A short but sharp stab of grief hit Bill as he stood up. "Of course I will."

A few minutes later Bill found himself in front of Zak's locker as Kara opened the lock. She placed it on the wooden slat bench behind them and took a deep breath before opening it. One of Zak's uniform hung on a hanger just inside the locker. Bill could see his shoes at the bottom on the floor. The blue and black sneakers were unlaced and looked as if he had just placed them there. Bill looked away from them determined to keep his composure and then his eyes fell on a photo. In it stood Zak holding up a paper to the camera. Only a few words were visible but Bill could tell that it was his flight school acceptance letter.

"He told me he was so happy that day," Kara said quietly watching her would-be father in-law. "It was one of the few times he said he felt he could do anything. And he wanted more than anything to be a pilot."

Bill nodded, "Do you have a copy of this?"

"Yeah, at the apartment. Go ahead and take it. Zak used it to motivate himself," she said as he carefully removed the photo.

"I'll bet he did," He mused gazing at the photograph.

"So what have you been up to all morning?" Saul asked his best friend over lunch a couple of hours later.

"I cleaned out Zak's locker today," he replied taking a sip of beer Saul had passed to him. The two of them were sitting on the back steps leading into the old cadets barracks. They hadn't been fully operational for 20 years ever since new ones were built just across the street. But they were used for training purposes occasionally and the steps were the perfect place to have a bit of lunch and bend the rules regarding drinking while on duty.

"How did it go?"

"It went," Bill said gruffly as he set the bottle down and reached for one half of the ham sandwich sitting wrapped in white butcher paper beside him. He unwrapped it and took a bite.

"Lee was supposed to do it, wasn't he," Saul said more as a statement than a question. He could hear the trace of anger and sadness in his friend's voice.

"Yeah he was. But he was assigned to a mission so Kara asked if I would help. I couldn't say no and I didn't mind doing it. I needed to do it. It's just-"

"That it never gets easier," Saul finished knowingly. Neither of them were immune to death. They had each lost their fair share of friends, colleagues, and soldiers under their command in their lives.

"No. But I did learn something that was oddly...comforting."

"What's that?"

"Zak genuinely wanted to become a pilot. A small part of me started to believe that maybe I somehow talked him into it or encouraged him too much."

"Bill, you were trying to be supportive of your kid. That's all. Lee can try to say whatever he wants. But no one caused Zak's death. It was a terrible accident and no amount of anger or blame will change what happened."

Bill nodded, "You're right, I know that. It just seems like everything comes back to my being gone most of the time. I was a shitty parent."

"Yeah well from where I stand, you were in a shitty situation with Carol Anne. You did the best that you could under the circumstances. From what I saw it looks like she's moved on with someone else and so are you."

"Maybe," Bill clarified, the logical part of his brain telling him this was a fling.

Saul let out a derisive snort and looked at his friend, "You do realize that you've utilized every official excuse to see Nathalia Adar."

"I have not!"

"Protest all you want Bill. But I'm not the one who's been living at her place for the last week."

This observation earned a small smile from Bill, "True. It's still new though and with everything that's happened I'm play it by ear."

"I can understand that. But how is everything so far?"

"It's good. Nathalia likes having someone with her at her place and it's nice not going home to my apartment alone. And I've been taking advantage of the tunnel under her building to come and go as I please to avoid idiots with cameras."

"What does Nathalia think about that?"

"She's relieved I think. Almost everyone she has dated is already well known or becomes more recognizable because they've dated her. Her mother expects her to marry someone politically ambitious and be his steadfast support for his career. I don't see Nathalia wanting her own political career after Adar's term is done. But she wants more than that."

Saul nodded, "Is Nathalia telling you that?"

"Some of it yes. The rest is pure observation. I actually remember Mrs. Adar from the parties I was dragged to by Carol Anne. I don't remember much but I remember her because she was such an uptight busy body."

At this characterization Saul smirked, "That does explain it all. So it sounds like the decision is actually yours to make. Nathalia has a future mapped out for her already. It depends whether you are willing to change it."

At the President's residence, Nathalia used her lunch hour for final dress fittings. The following evening was the State of the Colonies dinner and the most important political event of the year. It brought together all of the 12 colonies on one night including both the presidentially appointed colonial representatives and a delegation voted on by the people of each colony. The night would be devoted improving life colony wide. The event in itself was generally a positive one which was partly why Nathalia found herself seriously considering a pink cocktail length dress overlaid with butterflies and feathers. It embodied the spirit of the event and was easy to move around in. But it wasn't formal length which explained her second choice; a custom made halter gown made from the material of all 12 colonial flags. It was very patriotic and most likely would be the best for the event. But it grabbed attention and Nathalia wanted attention to be paid to the dinner, not her dress.

"Nathalia," her mother said striding into the room and breaking her train of thought. "Why isn't the name of your date on the guest list?"

"Hello to you too mother," Nathalia said as she stepped out of the pink pumps she wore in favor of a version in white. "I chose not to bring a date this year seeing as how I'm not in a relationship."

"Why don't I invite Travis?" Mira Adar suggested as she sat in the winged chair on the other side of Nathalia's desk and smoothed out a non-existent wrinkle in her black skirt. She shared her daughter's chestnut brown hair and similar facial features.

"That would be fine if we weren't broken up," Nathalia replied. Travis had been her boyfriend for 2 years up until 6 months ago. He was a nice guy but his eyes wandered to other women and he had political ambitions that she couldn't see herself supporting after her father's term en

"It could be easily fixed."

"Mother," Nathalia said calmly, "We are not reconciling and I will be at the event alone. I'm sorry if it doesn't fit your perfect vision, but it is the best I can do at the moment."

"Protocol dictates that you have an escort and you will have one, regardless of how Commander Adama feels."

Nathalia whirled around so fast to face her mother that her seamstress pricked her finger on a needle she was trying to put into the bottom of the dress. "Leave Bill out of this."

"You are the one who chose to enter into a relationship with him, Nathalia," Mira pointed out. "I still don't know why you did it considering what an inappropriate match you are for one another. But you did it and eventually it will end. Until it does, you still have to keep up appearances. So that means you will either choose an appropriate escort or I will choose for you."

A little while later at Nathalia's apartment, Bill gathered up his belongings for the weekend. Given that she was booked this weekend with an event, Nathalia had suggested he do something with Saul. The two had decided on fishing. They'd done it only a few times before. But this was a perfect opportunity for a guys' weekend. Just as Bill finished packing though, Nathalia's tablet chirped with a text message notification for the umpteenth time in 10 minutes. Out of both curiosity and annoyance, he picked it up and read. It was from Mira Adar and going to Nathalia's phone which explained why a copy was also sent here to her tablet. "Travis is free to attend the State of the Colonies tomorrow night. You just need to confirm with him so that I can list him as your date," it read.

Bill felt his annoyance increase after reading the message. It was a major mistake. But at least now he knew why Nathalia had tried to send him off. The State of the Colonies was the event of the year politically. She had told him that she planned to attend the event solo by preference. Clearly Mira Adar had something else in mind and Bill didn't like it one bit. For all of the consideration he had put into having a relationship with Nathalia Adar, this is what it came down to. He had to be Nathalia's date tomorrow night. There was no question anymore.

The dinner didn't even cross him mind with everything that had been going on. And Nathalia never mentioned it out of consideration for him. But the thought of that arrogant little bastard getting his hands on Nathalia didn't sit well with Bill. He had seen Nathalia's ex out once a couple of months ago. He was well known because of his family connections and Bill could tell just by observation that Travis was not Nathalia's type. She liked a man who could lead others, show compassion, and was well read amongst other things. He would never say that to her. But it was true.

Bill set the tablet down and left the room to store his bag in the guest room next to Nathalia's room. Just as he came out, he saw Nathalia's assistant Bree coming down the hall.

"Hello Bree," he said with a warm smile. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Of course," Bree replied. She was a petite little blonde woman in her early 30's. According to Nathalia she was also the best assistant in the world being able to walk the thin line balancing Nathalia's official obligations in her father's administration against those as first daughter.

"Have you heard anything about Nathalia's date for tomorrow night?"

"There has been discussion about her escort yes. But Nathalia is-hesitant to choose someone to say the least."

"I see. Would you be willing to add me to the guest list? I think it might be best if I were Nathalia's date tomorrow night."

At this, Bree smiled, "I'll take care of it."

"I appreciate it."

When Bill left the apartment a few minutes later, it occurred to him that fishing would have to wait. He'd tell Saul that later. But he knew his friend would understand. As the elevator took him down towards the garage level and the tunnels, Bill realized that he wouldn't be going this route as much after today. Funny how things happen. This morning, he was waging an inner debate within himself about entering into a relationship with Nathalia and now none of that mattered anymore. She needed him in a way that she would never admit to because it was asking a lot of anyone. But he would be there. It was that simple.


	5. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

Nathalia Adar sat in front of the large vanity mirror in the master bathroom of her home watching makeup being applied to her face the next evening. Her dark brown locks were already pulled into a low bun at the nape of her neck with tiny crystal pins in it for decoration. It looked lovely. But it was at times like this that she felt like a doll, made up to look pretty and expected to have no substance.

Her hair stylist was just finishing securing her hair with the pins behind her while her makeup artist worked on her makeup to one side. Just as they finished and she rose from her chair to change into her dress, Bree came in.

"Nathalia, your escort is here and he has something for you," she said. "Should I send him in?"

"Does he?" Nathalia asked warily as she tightened the previously loosened sash of the pink silk floral kimono style robe she wore considering. "Send him in," she said finally.

A few minutes later, Bill stepped into the bathroom wearing his full dress uniform with a small box in his hand, Bree following behind. A few last minute touches were being applied to Nathalia's makeup so she didn't see him come in.

"You look beautiful," he observed.

At the sound of his voice, Nathalia froze momentarily and when she did turn around, there was a look of surprise etched on her face, "Hello to you too," she breathed. "Thank you everyone!" She finished lightly. " I need a few minutes alone." Everyone cleared the room quickly leaving Nathalia and Bill alone in the master bathroom. "You're supposed to be fishing," Nathalia pointed out.

Bill simply smiled and crossed over to her, "Fishing is overrated," He said giving her a light kiss on the mouth.

Nathalia blinked, "But how did this happen? We agreed to take things slow. Being my escort to the State of the Colonies is anything but slow."

"I saw one of the texts from your mother on your tablet while I was packing. She mentioned inviting your ex to escort you tonight and I didn't like how I felt thinking about it. So I asked Bree to put me down as your date."

"That's very sweet of you Bill. But you really don't have to do this. The press won't leave you alone after tonight and I can't ask you to give up your privacy for me. It's not fair."

"Nathalia," Bill replied taking her hand and pulling her to him gently. "My decision to come here tonight has nothing to do with being sweet or fair. I couldn't stand the thought of another man being your date especially your ex."

"Oh really?" Nathalia asked intrigued. "So you were jealous."

"Yes I was. I freely admit it. But I also understand protocol. It doesn't waiver regardless of feelings or relationships. So that is why I'm here. You need an escort and I will gladly fulfill that duty for you. We can figure out everything else later."

"You make it sound so easy," Nathalia observed with a little smile after hearing his reasoning.

"That's because it is. It's everything after that becomes complicated."

"I suppose you're right," she studying him closely. "You're sure about this?"

"Absolutely," he replied.

20 minutes later, Nathalia emerged from the bedroom in a ball gown with a strapless sweetheart neckline that was composed of all 12 colonial flags. The bodice fit to her every curve thanks to a corseted design that laced up the back with 12 colorful laces reprsenting each colony cinching her in. The colorful skirt flaired out from the fitted bodice and down to the floor. In the moment that Bill first laid eyes on her, time seemed to slow down. His eyes travelled her body in admiration. Clearly the design had done the trick. But more than that, Nathalia felt genuinely beautiful within his gaze.

"You look amazing," he said when they met in the living room on the very spot where Bill stood after Zak's funeral.

"Thank you," she replied blushing slightly.

"I have something for you," Bill replied running a finger down the side of her cheek.

"Oh really? What is it?"

Bill opened the black box he had been holding to reveal a silver ring with a floral pattern in it etched into the metal with tiny diamonds around it denote some of the flowers.

"Given the importance of tonight I thought you could use something special. This ring was given to my grandmother from my grandfather on their wedding day and it's one of the few things my father escaped Tauron with during the civil war. He passed it down to me and said I should give it to a special someone. But it has been sitting in a box or a drawer ever since. Until now."

"It's beautiful," she breathed as Bill placed it on the middle finger of her right hand. It wasn't flashy but the ring sparkled discreetly as the light hit it at various angles.

"I'm glad you like it," Bill replied both pleased at how the ring looked on Nathalia.

Nathalia looked down at it and then back at him, "Thank you Bill really. I'll keep it safe tonight."

"I have no doubt that you will," He replied and took her hand resisting the urge to kiss her then and there. Nathalia's security team, assistant, and her glam squad as she referred to them were milling about and Bill didn't want to start anything that he couldn't finish. "Shall we?"

"We shall," she agreed and they set off.

The Colonial Center at Way Station 9 was ablaze with light. Way Station 9 served as an important refueling and repair station since the days of the Cylon War for the military. It had been built to house all types of military craft including Battlestars. It was no surprise that the facility was also built with materials similar to those it was built to house. It could withstand attacks and had in the last brutal years of the war. The Colonial Center sat atop the imposing octagonal shaped facility like a jewel with its clear glass dome. The center served as part colonial history museum and diplomatic conference center. It was a place where issues between colonies could be worked on neutral ground and had opened almost 47 years prior.

Tonight the jewel of the facility was buzzing with activity as the 46th State of the Colonies dinner got underway. The cocktail hour was in full swing in the grand lobby filled with the important people and events of colonial history. President Adar, his wife, and Nathalia formed a receiving line at the bottom of the impressive staircase that lead up to the museum proper and greeted the large numbers of guests as they came in. Behind the stairs, a hallway led to a suite of offices for the museum and a VIP lounge for politicians from each colony when they visited.

Bill sat in the lounge nursing a drink on a comfortable black leather sofa and watched the receiving line on large monitor off to one side. He had been ushered in here after walking the press line with Nathalia. The walk up the plush blue carpet was intense. A series of interviews with various press were given along with a plethora of photos. Throughout it all however, Nathalia never let go of Bill's hand. Many of the reporters asked about their relationship of course. Bill remained quiet on the subject except to agree when Nathalia mentioned that he was her escort. Come the morning though, he was certain that every outlet here tonight would report that they were together. As intense as the experience was, Bill also found that it raised his confidence in the decision he had made to come tonight. Nathalia had been brilliant, fielding questions and requests for different photos left and right with grace and charm. She usually did but Bill could tell that his presence was a great comfort to her. And that was what mattered.

"You must be Bill," said a voice.

Bill looked away from the monitor to see a handsome young couple standing there. The young man who had spoken wore a standard black tuxedo. He was tall and he had familiar light green eyes and dark brown wavy hair cut short. The women in contrast was blonde and petite with dark brown eyes. She wore a lovely dark blue ball gown.

Bill set the drink on the coffee table in front of him and rose, going around it to greet them, "And you must be Richard," he replied shaking Nathalia's brother's hand.

"Call me Richie. This is my wife Allison," he replied introducing her and after introductions had been made all around, the two obtained their own drinks from a luxuriously stocked bar in the corner, they sat down with Bill.

Allison watched the monitor for a minute before turning her gaze to Bill, "Nathalia must really like you," she said.

"What makes you say that?"

Richie spoke up, "We've met pretty much every boyfriend or date she's had except for you and her very first boyfriend," he said with an amused expression on his face. "I've heard about you but for Nathalia to keep you way from her family and her world for this long is impressive. Samantha will be sorry she missed this," he said referring to his younger sister. "She just had her first baby."

Bill nodded, "I would have liked to meet her but a new baby is good reason not to be here."

Allison smiled, "Baby Preston's arrival has been quite the event. Our girls wanted to visit him tonight. That's why we're late arriving. It took awhile to convince them he would still be with Auntie Sam tomorrow.

"I'm surprised you aren't out there greeting everyone," Bill said after talking about children a little more. Nathalia mentioned her siblings had children but he could see why she didn't get into details. Having two siblings already married with children three and under did little to ease the pressure Nathalia was under to get married. He took a sip of his drink and mulled over what he had learned.

"Save for election victory speeches and inaugurations, we stay out of the spotlight. Nathalia is better at all of this than Samantha and I ever could be," Richie said flicking a look at the monitor. "She just has this natural affinity for people and politics. I swear she could rule the colonies someday if she wanted."

"I agree with that assessment," Bill said with a chuckle.

"I have a feeling Nathalia will lend her talents to something just as impressive when this is over Richie," Allison said eying Bill as she did so.

20 minutes later Richard Adar Sr., Mira, and Nathalia entered the lounge and not a moment too soon. Bill enjoyed most of his conversation with Richie and Allison but they asked quite a few questions about his relationship with Nathalia. He had been reluctant to give any answers beyond a few basics. As far as he was concerned, their relationship was private. But he knew Richie was both curious about this new development and protective of his sister. So he understood the desire to learn more. At the same time, he didn't want to get caught saying anything more than what Nathalia had said already. When the three of them came in, he noticed that Nathalia went straight for the bar while her parents greeted their son.

Bill crossed over to the bar under the guise of getting more ice for his own drink just in time to see Nathalia pour herself a dram of bourbon. She lifted the glass to her lips and swallowed its contents without so much as a bat of the eye.

"Is everything all right?" He asked quietly enough so that only she could hear. Bill had never seen her drink bourbon before. Save for the occasional stolen sip of scotch from his glass, Nathalia preferred gin or vodka when she drank. In settings like this, she told him that she had sips of champagne chased with water to avoid being off her game as she put it.

"Your ex-wife is here," Nathalia replied. "Mother invited her," She finished and reached to pour herself another dram.

Bill's hand closed gently around her wrist, "That is going to go straight to your head and if it does, seeing Carol Anne is going to be the least of our worries."

"My aren't you brave?" She said voice laced with sarcasm.

Bill gave her a wry smile, "Not so much brave as practical. Don't frak it up."

Nathalia looked at him and her first instinct was to tell him off. But once she saw his face and realized he was saying it because he cared about her and not everything else, she resisted. "I won't," she promised and leaned up to kiss him.

Bill could taste a mix of bourbon and vanilla from the lip gloss she wore over her lipstick. Hard and sweet. In that moment he felt the urge to do much more than kiss her again and he could see that Nathalia shared the thought when they parted from the full but brief kiss. The intimacy between them was unceremoniously broken by Richie.

"Hey lovebirds," he called. When Nathalia and Bill turned around they found that they were now the subject of the room's attention.

"Good to see you again Commander," Richard Adar said stiffly looking mildly unpleased. His daughter's choice of date didn't exactly make him happy. But given that Nathalia looked comfortable despite the importance of the night he could make due.

"Mr. President," Bill said shaking his hand.

"This is a surprise Commander. We weren't aware you were coming," Mira Adar said as Bill greeted her with a softer handshake. The look in her eyes said the exact opposite of her speech.

"I thought Nathalia would appreciate a proper escort," he said with a smile.

"Indeed. That is quite generous of you," Mira replied eying him with a look that suggested that she had underestimated him.

The Social Secretary appeared in the room then dressed in a simple sleeveless black gown, "Mr. President, we're ready for you."

"Thank you Angela," Richard said with a nod. "I believe that's our cue everyone," he said to the group.

The social secretary led everyone to the outside of the ballroom where the dinner was being held. The President and the First Lady stood in front of the wooden double doors inlaid with golden symbols of each colony. Richie and Allison fell in line behind them with Nathalia and Bill bringing up the rear.

"You'll be escorted to our table once the doors open," Nathalia said quietly to Bill indicating to where the Social Secretary stood off to the side.

"I'll see you in there," He said just as the doors opened. Bill squeezed her hand lightly in a gesture of reassurance before they parted.

"The President of the 12 Colonies," A voice announced followed by the colonial anthem.

As everyone entered, the social secretary led Bill quickly along the back of the ballroom and down to the center table. He sat down just in time to see President Adar and the First Lady pass by.

"Hello Bill," a voice said.

Bill turned to find Carol Anne sitting directly across from him with her significant other James Wilcox beside her.

"Hello Carol Anne," He said suddenly reminded of his son. Zak had shared Carol Anne's same eyes. She looked lovely. He wasn't surprised to see Carol Anne here given that this was the presidential table. Clearly Mira Adar was sending a very clear message to him and Nathalia.

"You clean up nice," She observed with a small smile that didn't quite cover the sadness in her eyes though she was trying her best to hide it. Being here tonight was supposed to help take her mind off of Zak.

"Thank you," He replied and reacquainted himself with James before listening to President Adar's speech.

15 minutes later, the first family took their seats at the table. Mira Adar took the seat next to Carol Anne Bill noticed which ended up putting Nathalia in between him and her father while Richie and Alison took the seats next to Bill. But true to form, no one really said anything about it. Seating arrangements not withstanding, Bill noticed that Carol Anne and Mira Adar seemed to get along quite well. He saw his ex-wife engaging in conversations with the Adars easily too. He had never known they were that close. But then again, he never knew her friends all that well.

As dinner was served, chicken, or fish with an assortment of vegetables and potatoes, Bill glanced covertly at his date. She had been avoiding his gaze since they sat down. Nathalia showed no outward sign that she was in any way bothered by the current situation. But just under the table Bill could see her fiddling with the ring he had given her for the night. Slowly he reached out and placed his hand on hers. She removed her hand quickly in response and used it to take a sip of sparkling water in her glass on the table as she continued polite conversation with everyone but Bill.

Bill took this in stride and continued the conversation he was having with Richie about his job as an aerospace engineer trying to give Nathalia whatever space she needed in order to get her bearings. During a momentary lull in the conversation, she politely excused herself to the watched Nathalia walk calmly out of the ballroom with security flanking her and knew something was wrong.

Nathalia left with such ease and grace that no one at the table gave it any notice, except of course Richard Adar. He had hardly said anything to Bill either in the course of dinner. But he had listened to everything being said at the table confirming that he was assessing his daughter's escort quite throughly. When Nathalia had gone, their eyes met momentarily over her empty chair. Richard Adar looked a little concerned and agitated over his daughter's departure. Once dinner ended, it would be time for Nathalia's speech. She would be introducing this year's campaign and its goals to improve life in the colonies. She had been working on it since the previous year with many of the colonial delegates here tonight. Missing it was not an option.

Bill gave President Adar a little nod and waited a respectable few minutes before exiting the ballroom himself in order to check on his date.


	6. Chapter 6: I Have Your Six

A/N: I have been working on this chapter for a long time in an attempt to find just the right way to tell this story. I have so many extra scenes (quite a few of them explicit) that I wanted to use here but they didn't fit within the context of this particular chapter. What I ended up writing is something that I hope begins to flesh out the political world of the Colonies prior to the attacks that Nathalia and Bill exist in. Enjoy!

Once Nathalia Adar was out of public view she fled, the fabric of her dress rustled as she climbed quickly up the stairs and into the museum proper. Years of colonial history passed by her in rapid succession as Nathalia ran deeper into the museum trying to put as much distance between herself and the dinner as she could without leaving the building. She could hear the pounding of feet behind her as her security detail chased after her, no doubt concerned about why she was running in an empty museum.

The Wall of the Fallen, listing the names of those killed during the war, stretched across the back of the Museum halting her progress. Nathalia recognized where she was having walked around up her on another occasion. Slowly she walked toward the small theater to the right. During operating hours, it screened a film about everything that happened during the war. And it just happened to have one of the best views of the stars through the large clear dome over the space. She walked inside to find the stars shining clear and bright into the space. She took a seat in the middle of the front row and looked up feeling slightly better than she had downstairs.

For just a few minutes, the happiness that had filled her from the moment Bill appeared in her bathroom returned and the reality that waited for her outside of it retreated. But a tiny niggling voice at the back of her mind remained. It told her that she was going to have to address the root of her feelings very soon whether she liked it or not.

-–-

President Adar had watched Commander Adama rise from the table and leave to go after Nathalia. Mira Adar however did not. She was so engrossed in conversation with Carol Anne that she barely acknowledged the departure of her daughter from the table. But soon the conversation turned to Richie and Alison's work. As they spoke, President Adar leaned in toward his wife and spoke quietly enough for her to hear him.

"Are you finished?" he asked with annoyed edge to his tone.

"With what darling?" she asked smoothly.

"You have planned every moment of this night. Everyone looks to be having a good time and our children are here. Nathalia is even wearing that dress you commissioned for her quite happily I might add. So are you finished with whatever little game you're playing?"

"I'm not playing a game Richard. I am reminding our daughter of her place in the world. It does not include Commander Adama. Don't you agree?"

"Now is not the time Mira. I have asked Nathalia to do something very important and she is about to embark on an initiative for this administration. And until we sat down she was the epitome of everything that I expect her to be. I am not willing to ruin a year's worth of work just because you are upset that Nathalia decided to break up with Travis instead of getting engaged."

"That is not what this is about and you know it," Mira Adar hissed. "This initiative is dependent upon your daughter and her ability to work with each Prime Minister and all of the Governors in every colony. They do not have faith in her abilities anymore thanks to all of her antics which have been well documented in the media. Nathalia needs to grow up and the best way to do that in the eyes of those who matter is for her to marry someone who can keep her in line. That someone is not a grieving battlestar commander."

"Fine," Richard Adar hissed back quietly. "But this issue will wait until Monday. Nathalia is under enough strain at the moment. This little demonstration does not help anything. So are you finished?"

"For now," Mira replied coolly.

"Good," He replied seeming satisfied before straightening up.

Bill walked through the exhibits following in the direction that the presidential security team had pointed him in when he left the ballroom. As he emerged at the back of the museum, another security team member stood by the Wall and directed him into the theatre.

"I didn't expect to find you up here," Bill said taking a seat beside her and looked up at the stars.

"I just needed some time to think."

"Is there anything in particular on your mind?"

Nathalia turned to him, "More than I would like at the moment."

"That sounds ominous," Bill observed as he sat down beside her.

"A big part of the tour I'll be doing involves the cooperation of the Prime Ministers and Governors in each colony in order to make sure all of the programs come out as a result of this initiative run smoothly. The problem is that I don't have it."

"You don't think you can earn it?"

"Not without trust," Nathalia said and sighed. "I've done a lot of stupid things personally in the last few years. And they've been documented right along side all of the good things in the press.

"So what are you going to do," Bill said more as a statement than a question because he knew solutions had probably been bandied about long before this moment.

"The general consensus is that I should get married."

"To Travis?"

"I'm sure it was being seriously considered...until someone decided to change their plans," she replied looking at Bill. "But no, as far as I am concerned Travis and I are done."

"Which leaves me," He said thinking about the pointed looks Mira Adar had leveled at Nathalia downstairs with Carol Anne just two seats away.

"In the eyes of my mother, yes. She's been a proponent of this idea. But obviously I don't expect you to participate. I am just grateful that you decided to come tonight. And I mean that really and truly. It means the world to me that you are by my side for the night," Nathalia said in a fit of genuine and heartfelt emotion.

This made Bill smile softly, "I'm merely paying back the kindness shown to me. I'm lucky to have you in my life Nathalia and that's why I urge you to really think this idea through. I know that you care about your father and this administration. But in two years his term will be over and when that happens, then what?"

"I don't know. That is one of the many reasons I've been trying to avoid this plan since it came up. But this campaign is important to me Bill. It has the ability to change the lives of people throughout the colonies. If the Prime Ministers and Governors do not side with me, all of this work will be for nothing. They have to accept funding being set aside for this purpose and to set aside a small portion of their own government's funding. If they don't have faith in my abilities, then why would they ever agree to this campaign?"

"You have to prove it to them," Bill surmised. "The speech you're about to give will help. But from you'll have to prove to them why you believe that this program will succeed. Don't ask them for permission, convince them that they they need this campaign to be successful even more than you or your father need it to be."

"You sound like you speak from experience."

"I do. You don't get promoted to your own command unless you can prove that you can not only do the job but also get those under you to follow your direction."

"That makes sense," Nathalia replied. "Sometimes though I wish that I had somebody by my side to go through things like this with me. I will never admit this to my mother or anyone else but I would probably have gone along with her plan if I had somebody that I would like to marry right now and not just for the sake of the administration. But you're right and I won't do anything as crazy as what my mother has proposed no matter what anyone else says. Someday all of this craziness will end and I have to be prepared for what's next."

"I'm not going anywhere you know," Bill said as he leaned over to kiss her softly under the stars. I don't know what will happen when I go back to active duty. But I'm willing to figure something out if you are. Like I said Nathalia Adar, I am lucky to have you in my life and I'm not about to give you up craziness or not."

It was Natalia's turn to smile then. In that moment all of her fears and her nerves seemed not so important. "Well I can't argue with that."

A member of the security team entered the theatre then and approached Nathalia and Bill effectively ending their conversation.

"Ms. Adar, it's time for your speech."

"Ready to be a leader?" Bill asked as they rose from their seats and exited the row.

"I suppose so," Nathalia said giving him a nervous smile replied as they left the theatre hand in hand.

"Nathalia Adar's speech calling for a campaign of cooperation, known as One, surprised many of those present at this year's State of the Colonies dinner. This is the first year since the dinner began 48 years ago where the delegations have called for inter-colony cooperation. Sources inside the Administration have told us that this is considered a positive development and that Ms. Adar is genuinely interested in getting this new program off the ground. It's goal is to achieve cooperation and solve small but important issues using both local colony resources and the resources of its neighbors. Critics of President Adar have said that he is slow to make the larger, changes that he has promised. As he nears the halfway point of his final term, the One campaign could serve to boost his approval rating. The campaign will officially start in two weeks with Ms. Adar's visit to Tauron..."

Richard Adar muted Theresa Montros of the Colonial Capital Report from where he sat on the sofa in the VIP lounge two hours later. He was a glutton for punishment. For some reason he always had to know how his speeches or events were perceived by the press right after they happened. And each time the criticism of his administration always seemed to bother him a little. Hearing the assessment of tonight's dinner was no different. But before he could lose himself in an analysis of the night's media coverage thus far, Bill Adama entered the room.

"Hello Mr. President," Bill said as he was presumably here to collect his and Nathalia's belongings.

"Hello Commander Adama," Richard replied. "Did you enjoy the dinner?"

"Yes I did. It's quite the experience."

"It certainly is. Thank you for the way you handled Nathalia by the way. Not that she needs to be handled but you seem to put her at ease. And she needed that especially given my wife's antics tonight."

"Nathalia has been very good to me," Bill acknowledged. "And that's why I encouraged her to consider getting married for the sake of this tour very carefully."

"Yes, I'll be speaking to her on Monday about it. Nothing has been agreed upon but my advisors have said that Nathalia would be more successful in this endeavor if she behaved as well in her private life as she does in public. Marriage would be the easiest way to do that because Nathalia has been more at ease with the spotlight while in a relationship."

"With all due respect Mr. President, your daughter is very unhappy and trying to force her into a marriage she might not want or need will compound the problem."

Richard Adar bristled, "You've known Nathalia all of 4 months Commander, I hardly think that qualifies you to have an opinion on this."

"Perhaps not. But two years from now you're going to have to decide which legacy matters to you more; yours as a president or as a father? I didn't know I had made my choice until it was too late. So make this time count."

A silence fell between them for a brief moment before Richard Adar cleared his throat, "I'm sorry about your son. You obviously care about Nathalia very much."

"I do."

Adar nodded, "Despite what you might think Commander, Nathalia's happiness matters a great deal to me. She always puts others before herself and I am only too aware of how much she had sacrificed for me and for my administration. It's one of the reasons why I purchased the apartment for her. I wanted her to know that I am grateful to her for everything that she has done. I also consider it an investment in her future because in two years all of this will be over. She can stay there of course. But the deed is in her name so if she decides to sell it, Nathalia will have more than enough time to figure out what she does want to do."

"I'm glad that Nathalia has been provided for," Bill replied feeling his anger over what Nathalia told him begin to fade a little. Even though he didn't much care for President Adar's politics or his general disposition, it was good to know that someone had actually thought about her.

"For the record, I do not agree with what my wife did tonight and I've already apologized to Carol Anne for any unnecessary pain she might have endured as a result of these antics. I apologize to you for any pain or discomfort this night may have brought to you on that account. As you may have guessed, Mira does not feel that you are suitable for our daughter. But I realize that we must think beyond this tour and the administration. If you do care about Nathalia, I am willing to give you the chance to prove it."

"What do you have in mind?" Bill asked feeling himself tense.

"It won't be a popular move as far as my wife is concerned. But if you truly care about Nathalia like you say you do I think this would be a much better alternative. From what I understand, this relationship is still very much a new development and so I would like to give the two of you time to get to know each other better. From now until such time as you decide to return to active duty, I would like you to accompany Nathalia on some of her tour stops and to some of her other events. If the two of you were going to be successful together as a couple, the first thing you must learn is how to get along with each other in public and in private. Considering how well documented Nathalia is in the press it is a must. And this would serve as a nice compromise to the people who dislike Nathalia's choices privately. When you decide to go back to active duty, we will return to this discussion and evaluate how to proceed. Would that be amenable to you?"

Bill considered the idea and nodded after a moment, "I think that's reasonable."

"Good," Richard said as he gestured to his aide to grab Bill and Nathalia's coats and her clutch. I look forward to seeing how this will go."

"As do I Mr. President," Bill replied as he accepted his coat and Nathalia's things.

They said their goodbyes and Bill left the room wondering just what he had gotten himself into.


End file.
